User talk:SerialSniper14
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Episodes page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 02:17, December 9, 2009 Image policy Hi. Thanks for adding the image of Kenryu's shikai. However, as set out in our Image Policy, all images from the anime/manga should have and templates added to them. Please add these to your image, filling in the details as best you can. The image policy should give all the information you need, but if you have any questions then feel free to ask myself or another admin. Thank you. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 19:30, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Referencing Project The project itself is actually run by a group called the "Policy & Standards Committee", so it seems to be their page. I didn't see it at the time I reverted your edit there, but Morpheus did it too. I think the page itself is actually something they're using to help them determine which pages need references; I don't think you should have to put your name on it, since you're not a part of the committee (Morpheus, on the other hand, is). Still, it helps to reference pages, so you did help out a lot. Thanks for improving Hanza's page. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:38, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I might take a look at the articles later to see if anything needs to be checked, so I'd leave it alone anyway. You never know, something could have been missed; either a reference, or something not yet added onto the article itself until later. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 08:18, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Actually in this case SerialSniper14 did the right thing. When the committee is running the projects we do ask that everyone who decides to help us, including non-committee members, put their name next to projects and let us know how they are getting along with the project. This is so we don't start working on something that's already been done etc, etc. So SerielSniper14 you did the right thing and thanks for choosing to help us. However, because that project is new we haven't decided when we can declare the referencing of a page as "complete". So might I suggest that when you have done all you can, just put down the status *needs checking for completion*. I'll put something in the page explaining what's going on. Once again, thank you for helping. Tinni 09:11, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Alright, I clarified everything. Sorry again for the confusion. The project is new and so we are still getting our bearing. Once again, thanks for helping and I hope you will continue to assist us with the referencing project. Tinni 09:25, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Okay great! Thanks for clarifying everything, I definitely feel less like a noob. :P I'll contribute what I can to the articles in need of help. --SerialSniper14 13:00, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Alrighty, I checked up on Demora's page. The referencing format you used seems a tad bit odd and confusing, but seems fairly accurate. I went ahead and corrected the format, but that's not why I'm here. I actually looked into your manga references and realized they're actually incomplete. When we reference manga chapters, we usually end up referencing the page numbers too. A manga page reference should look something like this: Bleach Manga; Chapter 381, page 15 That's how a manga reference should look. In regards to that, it's because it helps to specify when an ability is used, when a quote is said, etc. Also, you'll notice that I use double apostrophes around "Bleach" instead of . That's because double apostrophes (not quotation marks) is a simpler method of italicizing text (triple apostrophes results in bold text). Just a little tip for the future. Hope this helped you out a bit. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 20:43, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Wouldn't it be more prudent then to reference things individually in a chapter? I mean if we put page numbers in the references then, in most cases, it would end up as "Chapter XXX, Pages 2-18" because of one small detail that happened in the beginning to something that happened at the end. Or if a quote take up an entire chapter. Just doesn't seem very helpful or anymore specific. SerialSniper14 00:12, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::You can go Pages2,5-8 is acceptable. Basically, references are there so that people can see what's happening for themselves. So it is best to give the most precise reference that's possible. Thanks again for your help. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 00:23, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::On that note, should I mark page numbers with respect to their order in the wiki? i.e. (2.0 2.1 2.2) goes to Pages 3, 7-11, 5-6 SerialSniper14 00:28, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::I am a bit confused as to what you are asking. Compound references can only be used for the exact same reference. For exmaple, Demore punchs chad Bleach manga; chapter x, page 1-2. Demore dies Bleach manga; chapter x, page 3-4. You don't lump all of them together. Of course if Demore has something else in another part of his article that also needs to be referenced to chapter x, page 3-4 then you use the ref name="" function to reuse the same reference. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 00:42, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::Now I'm confused. Look at the reference edits on Demōra's page. I separated Chapter 243 of the manga because they would have otherwise been garbled and just a bunch of page numbers, as they quotes occurred in different sentences. Also I ordered the page numbers with respect to the order of how things happened in the sentence. Is this acceptable? SerialSniper14 01:10, December 23, 2009 (UTC) That seems fine. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 01:34, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Hi SerialSniper14. Just wanted to say thanks for helping out with the references project and to try and clear up some confusion over the references. First, the Manual of Style gives examples of exactly how references should be styled, which seems to be how you are doing them, so that's fine. However, you are unnecessarily combining references that should not be combined and it is a bit confusing. A reference should be given for each individual point, rather than one reference for the whole paragraph that gives pages for each and every point in the paragraph. Also, about your use of the function, I think you would be best served to reference each thing individually and then once that is done, look back over them and see if any of the references are for the same page of the same chapter as another reference. Then combine those and only those using the . I think an example to illustrate what I mean might help, so this is from Demora's page. It was: *Chad mocks Demōra's appearance without his mask and then renews the attack with another punch, but the Arrancar emerges and does not accept his defeat. He decides to use his most powerful attack by shooting his own tongue as a projectile against Chad, but Chad stops the attack after falling back a few meters and leaves the Arrancar stunned.Bleach manga; Chapter 243, pages 12-15, 21-23 It should be: *Chad mocks Demōra's appearance without his mask and then renews the attack with another punch,Bleach manga; Chapter 243, pages 12-15 but the Arrancar emerges and does not accept his defeat. He decides to use his most powerful attack by shooting his own tongue as a projectile against Chad, but Chad stops the attack after falling back a few meters and leaves the Arrancar stunned.Bleach manga; Chapter 243, pages 21-23 I hope that is useful. Please let me know if you have any questions. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 23:54, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Okay I don't have a problem with doing that, I just thought you guys wanted them referenced by chapter with the pages grouped. SerialSniper14 00:04, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Either way though, I went ahead and finished up Demora's referencing, so all that's left is for Morpheus to verify it. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 00:06, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Re: Kusaka They were revised; the trivia section by me when I undid your edit, and Yyp got the HTS4 article, right before you messaged me. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:34, January 5, 2010 (UTC) The Committee Hello Serial, I am Minato. Anyway, I see u r making use of some of the Templates we have here. In regards to one of them, the Seeking Membership of the Committee. Nobody has contacted u about this, but we r considering u. U have shown that u r willing to help with projects and can get along with others. Tinni and I gave u Support and I'm sure Mohrpheus would also Support ur promotion. I just wanted to let u kno that. If u have any questions feel fre to ask me. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 12:36, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for your support, I'm growing to like this Wiki. And actually, I was really bored last night so I created that Seeking Membership template to stick on my user page. Nwang and TomServo could use it if they wanted, and I didn't see anything that says only admins could create templates, but if its a problem I can take it down. Looking forward to Judgment Day. :) SerialSniper14 18:26, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Its no prob. While creating Templates is not against any policy(that I am aware of)we do try to discourage it. I imagine(or atleast hope)that the Committee will have its members by the end of the month. At that point, the Template will be deleted. If the others would like to add that Template they can, but it is a Temp Template, so it serves no real purpose. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 19:50, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Anime Summaries Hey, just wanted to say thanks for helping with the Anime Summaries. I kno u have a bunch which u r waiting on for me to check, but it takes time. I am looking over them and fixing any errors, which r few and far between. I'll have the ones u wanted checked and moved to finished before the day is over. And thanks again. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 14:41, January 8, 2010 (UTC) And about the Omake Characters. They should not be in the Characters in Order of Appearence(CIOOA). Thats y the Omake section is on the ep page. Its for the same reason that in the Summary, we do not include the ep recap and the preview for the next ep. The Omake segment takes place after the ep has ended, ergo the omake character does not count if he/she only appeared here. I'll let Yyp kno and thank u for telling me bout that. If u see an Omake character in the CIOOA section, feel free to remove them from the section. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 14:46, January 8, 2010 (UTC) I haven't done a episode summary in a while (Tomservo has taken over doing those), but when I was doing them, I did add the omake characters to the list, but I don't think I had started adding the omake summaries at that stage. With the omake summaries there now, I don't think there's any need for them to be listed in the order of appearance. Sorry for the confusion. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 14:51, January 8, 2010 (UTC) No problem, I went back and removed the ones that I added, with the exception of Zaraki Kenpachi Approaches! because I wasn't sure if Minato88 was done editing that page. My minor edit could ruin his if he was making any edits simultaneously. SerialSniper14 14:55, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Policy & Standards Committee As affirmed by the other Admin they agree with the nomination. You therefore have been made a lieutenant on the wiki and therefore now possess rollback rights (side note: please dont abuse it, otherwise the other admin will come down on your head with a wrath and take it away). Also you are now the 5th Seat of the Bleach Wiki:Policy & Standards Committee also reached through the community sidebar or just community page. Familiarize yourself with the additions on there as well as the Bleach Wiki:Policy and corresponding policies if you haven't already. so discussions are easier and have more room they can be had on the discussion page of the Policy & Standards Committee. Congrats. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:24, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Congrats and Archiving Well, congrats on ur promotion. U r now a Lieutenant on Bleach Wikia and u can now display the on ur userpage if u want. Just reminding u that Rollback rights r for undoing vandalism, threatening comments, spoilers, or anything inappropriate. If it doesn't fit in these categories, then the undo feature is what should be used. Also, please remember to regularly check the Committee Talkpage for updates and conversations with the rest of the Committee. Also, as a Lieutenant u will probably need the Archive feature in the future. Instructions can be found and if u have any questions about Archiving, about the Committee, or anything, feel free to ask me, Tinni, or Mohrpheus. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 16:58, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Great, thanks! I look forward to helping you guys out with the various projects that we create and pursue. If I have any questions I'll let you know. SerialSniper14 17:29, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :P.S. I rolled back my own page to get a feel for the rollback function, and I now know that clicking the rollback button is an automatic action with no confirmation. Re:Custom Sig No the Custom sig is available to anyone who wants to use it. [[User:SerialSniaper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) Heres the code u use, I changed it to ur name so after u change the color code(if u want a diff color then mine)u can basically just copy and paste and it will work. Also, heres a link to the different colors u can choose from. . The above codes "#FFD700" should be changed to the codes of the color u want. If u have any questions about it, feel free to ask me. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 17:58, January 8, 2010 (UTC)